Man Within The Armor
by Wargreymon2
Summary: The world's biggest Digimon fans get more than he bargained for when he's turned into a Digimon! A true Hybrid fic!!! Please R&R!!
1. The Nightmare Begins

Greetings all, I hope you like this one. It was inspired by Warwolf's fic, "Human eyes, Digital Soul." I decided to change my writing style, I hope you like this style better. Oh, I don't own Digimon, but I do own this story so don't plagiarize. Please no flamers, but I do accept comments and suggestions. See ya!!!-Wargreymon 

**Man Within The Armor**

**By**

**Wargreymon**

******* = **To describe a flashback. 

**#### = **To show a change in location. 

_Italic_ = To show a character's thoughts. 

**Bold** = To express great importance. 

_Who am I? I don't know. My memory is a blur. All I know is that I'm in a never ending nightmare and I can't find a way out. All I ever feel is a cold numbing feeling and a compulsive urge to fight. I want to cry my sorrows away, but I can't even shed a tear. I'm just a lonely soul, trying to find and regain my life. This body is not my own. Where is it, where is the life I left behind......_

_************************************************************************************************_

**Two weeks ago.........**

It was a warm and sunny day in February, which is very unusual weather at this time of the year. The scent of freshly fallen snow surrounded the environment, which gave the impression of an early spring. Just then, a young man steps out of his apartment to start off his day. The young adult's name is Joe, a very joyful but isolated person. 

Everyday, he would do the exact same things. After he left his apartment, he would proceed to attend his college classes. Even though he was nineteen years old, he still wanted to play games and do the things he used to do in his younger years. But acknowledging his age, only contained the urges the young man had. 

Joe always joked around, no matter where he was. On occasions, this kind of behavior was acceptable, but mostly it was intolerable. In between his classes, Joe would go to the college's computing center to mainly amuse himself. He would usually check his email and the club he founded. 

Of course to most people, this behavior would show no great importance, but to Joe it was the highlight of his day. You see, Joe is one of many Digimon fans in the world and his club was evidence of that. 

He would always fantasize about being a guardian of the Digital World and having his own Digimon partner. Most of the time, it was the only way for him to relax. At times, he thought about it so much, that he had dreams about it. It had gotten to the point of obsession. 

The day had turned to night, Joe had returned to find himself feeling different. He would usually feel great to return home, but this time, it was not the good feeling he came to know. The feeling was numb and cold, so he figured he was hungry and proceeded to the kitchen. After dinner, Joe decided to watch some TV. Unfortunately, he still felt sick. This feeling really started to scare Joe. He thought about calling his doctor, but decided it would probably go away if he got some sleep. 

"What's happening to me?," Joe thought to himself as he headed to his bedroom. With every step he took, the pain kept getting worse. Finally, Joe arrived in the room to discover that his computer was turned on. This came as an odd thing to Joe, since he had turned it off the night before. But even though the occurrence was unusual, he paid little importance to it, mainly because the pain had gotten so bad that he could hardly move. Joe began to cry out in pain. The pain seemed to show no end, it just kept getting worse. 

Just then , the screen changed its appearance, instead of having a Digimon screen saver, it displayed an endless flow of binary numbers. Shocked by this, Joe went to the computer to examine it. But just when he was about to touch the mouse, the screen shut itself off. Joe was obviously surprised by this reaction, but assumed it was just a glitch that needed to be fixed. 

He then realized, the pain had ceased. By putting two and two together, Joe came to the conclusion that the computer was causing him that pain. "Huh, it must of been radiation or something like that," Joe said to himself. "Since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll get it fixed tomorrow," Joe thought as he went to bed. 

Later that night, while Joe was sleeping, the computer screen turned back on. Unfortunately, Joe was in a deep sleep and didn't hear the disturbance. Again the binary numbers started to appear and yet again the pain started to return as well. Joe instantly, started to toss and turn in his bed until he fell off. Stunned by the pain, Joe looked up only to find the screen back on. Just like last time, Joe proceeded to examine the screen. To his surprise, the numbers were different from last time. Previously, the number were green, but now they were red and moving faster on the screen. Joe knew that this was no glitch at this point and wanted some answers. So he started to click the mouse, but nothing happened. Afterwards, Joe decided to think about the situation in more depth. "You know, this kind of looks like something I would see on Digimon or something," Joe said to himself. "It could also be aliens trying to communicate." Just then, a voice could be heard from the computer screen. Silence human!" 

As soon as he heard this, he was immediately petrified by the mysterious voice. Gathering what little courage he had left, Joe replied back to the unknown intruder. "Um, who are you?" "My name is of no importance, what's important is that you look into the screen very carefully." Now Joe knew that this person was up to something, so he inquisitively responded, "Why?" For some odd reason, the voice was irritated by his response and said, "Just do it!" "No, if you're going to be like that, you can forget it!" At this point, the unknown presence knew he wouldn't get Joe to comply unless it tried a different approach. "I'm sorry, you're intitled to an explanation. You see, I'm a Digimon and I need your help. My world is being destroyed by an enemy and you're the only person we can contact for help." "Well, what is it that I can do to help?" "We have a partner waiting for you, so you can confront this enemy." "How do I know if you're telling the truth?" "You don't, you'll have to trust me." Joe knew if he agreed, he would be taking a huge gamble, but, he really didn't like his life anyway and always wanted to go to the Digital World. So, joe gathered up all his courage and agreed. The mysterious voice was pleased, "Excellent! All you have to do is touch the screen." Just as Joe touched the screen, his fingers started to go through it. Joe was then scared and said, "Ah, maybe this isn't such a good idea." "It's too late to turn back now." "Wait, don't, I don't want to go!" "Too bad." "No!" Joe was completely consumed by the screen and was transported to some place entirely different. He couldn't see a thing, the whole environment was pitch black and completely silent. "Ah, who are you?," Joe asked in pure terror. "The enemy I described earlier, remember?," the mysterious voice replied in a tracing echo. "What do you want?" "Your demise of course." "Why, what did I do?" "It's not what you did do, it's what you will do." "What are you talking about?" "You see, the Digimon of this world think, that you are their only hope. Of course, I sincerely doubt that, but just to be on the safe side..." Joe then prepared to be destroyed and said, "Well, I guess I won't get a Digimon after all." Surprised by this, the voice started to laugh. "Ha hah ah, you're telling me that instead of feeling sorry for yourself, all you care about is seeing a Digimon?" "Yeah." "Oh, that's rich. Well, if you really want to see a Digimon, I'll give you a front row seat!" Just then, the surroundings had changed entirely, instead of having a dark look, the environment had become a source of binary numbers. Just then, the pain had returned, only this time he couldn't move. The pain kept growing more and more, to the point that Joe wanted to faint. He started to feel his body rip apart. Soon, the pain was too much and Joe begged for help. "Please, I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you! Just please, stop it!" Finally, Joe gave up and fainted. Time and space was completely altered from that point on. 

################################################################################################ 

When Joe had woken up, he felt very unusual. "Wow, was that was a terrible dream, what the...?" He then noticed, that the environment was not of earth. "Oh man! I gotta look around!" But as soon as he tried to get up, he heard a clanking sound. "What the heck was that?" He then wanted to know where the sound came from and who made it. As soon as he tried to get up this time, he noticed something very unusual about his body. "What the ....? No, no this can't be happening! I'm a Digimon, and judging by this armor there's only one Digimon I can be. I'm Wargreymon!!!!"   


To be continued................. 

Please send a review after reading, I'd really appreciate it if you can. Remember, the amount of reviews will determine how many chapters I'll make. Thanks everyone!!! See ya!!!-Wargreymon   



	2. Staying Alive

**Man Within The Armor**   
**Part II**   
**By**   
**Wargreymon**

****

_Ah, where am I? Oh crap! Wait, don't tell me, I'm still in this terrible nightmare. So, that creep turned me into Wargreymon, that's just peachy. Okay, lets examine this situation a little bit. He said that I was supposed to be the one person that could stop him, so why would he turn me into one of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World? It doesn't make any sense._

Meanwhile, in another area of the Digital World, the enemy that turned Joe into Wargreymon, was also thinking about the situation. 

"Huh, would you look at that fool. That stupid human is still at the same place I left him!" 

Now, Joe didn't know that he was being watched, but he did feel another presence around him and was starting to get nervous. 

"Ah, maybe I should get a move on." 

"Huh, the fool is finally going to move. It's a good thing, I can observe every little movement in this worthless world. Here Joe, let me help you up." 

Just then, a herd of Monochromon, were approaching Joe's direction. 

"Um, what's that sound? It sounds like a stampede. I better get out of here." 

Unfortunately, the vibration from the oncoming stampede, made a simple task of standing up, seem difficult. Especially, if you're a human who was turned into a heavy and well armored Digimon. 

"Crap, I can't get up! It doesn't matter how much I toss and turn, it's just impossible to get this stupid body to stand up. Alright that's it, I'm getting up on the count of three. One-two-three!" 

Joe successfully got up, only to find the stampede approaching at top speed. 

"At the speed the Monochromon are coming, they'll be on me in about thirty seconds and judging by the terrain, I have no where to go. Okay, lets examine the situation, Monochromon are champion Digimon, I'm a mega Digimon, so I should be able to survive the stampede, no problem." 

Joe, prepared for the frontal assault, by standing in a battle position, his dramon destroyers in the defensive. 

"Here we go. Oh, crap!!!" 

It was full impact, as the Monochromon rammed their way through Wargreymon. With each blow, Joe kept falling on the ground and had to flip flop his way back up. After a few minutes of agony, Joe was released from the stampede's grip. 

"Wow, that was a disturbing experience. Well, at least it's over and not a moment too soon, I might add." 

"Who said it was over?" 

"Huh, what the ......!" 

Joe, turned behind to view the master of the voice, he heard. 

"Oh crap, I was hoping it was a foolish Monochromon, but instead I find you SkullMeramon. So, what do you want?" 

"I was the one who scared those Monochromon in your direction and now, I'm the one who is going to destroy you!" 

_Huh, this guy has one major attitude, he's probably won a lot of battles to develop this kind of arrogance. If this is so, then he might have an advantage over me. My best bet is to act powerful and scare him off._

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're a powerful guy, don't get me wrong, but I'm way out of your league." 

"Oh really, that's not what my boss tells me. He said you're not a Digimon at all, but a pathetic human. So, if anyone is way out their league, it's you!" 

"Oh, crap." 

"Metal Fireball!" 

Joe, immediately dodged the attack, just in the nick of time. Joe, had to find a way of defeating this barbaric opponent. 

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, just who is your master anyway?" 

"That's none of your business, but since you're about to die, I'll tell you. My master is a powerful Digimon that has complete control over the Digital World. Unfortunately for you, that's all I'm going to tell you." 

"Fair enough, but answer me this, can your master hear us now?" 

"Yes, he can, but time's up and you, my human friend, are about to meet your demise." 

"Well, I delayed it long enough." 

"Metal Fireball!" 

(A direct hit!) 

"Ow, stop it!" 

"Make me!" 

"Keep pushing me!" 

"Um, Metal Fireball!" 

A direct hit in the chest. This time, Joe was beginning to get pissed off. 

"First, you hit me in the face, then you hit me in the chest, can't you see your foolish efforts are useless?" 

"Shut up, human. Metal Fireball!" 

Another direct hit, this time in the arm. 

"Darn you, just die already!" 

"You call that pain? I've felt worse, you're going to have to do better than that." 

"Ahhh! Metal Fireball! Metal Fireball! Metal Fireball! 

The attacks hit there three targets, his head, left arm, and right leg. 

SkullMeramon knew his attacks weren't causing much damage, so he devised a plan of his own. 

"What's wrong human, aren't you going to throw one of your energy balls at me?" 

Why, so you can absorb it? No thank you." 

"Ah!!! It doesn't matter, you're loosing energy, every hit at a time. It's only a matter of time before you meet your end." 

"Getting a little cocky aren't you?" 

"Metal Fireball!" 

What SkullMeramon didn't know, was Joe was planning a strategy of his own. 

_Okay, its been at least five minutes now, lets examine the situation. First, SkullMeramon has terrible defense, second, he leaves himself completely open, when he attacks. The next time he attacks, I'm going to strike!_

"Ha ha ha, I'm killing you and you just stand there. You're the most pathetic human, I've ever met." 

"I'm the only human, you've ever met and I'm more powerful than you'll ever be." 

"Darn you! Metal Fireball! 

"Now, Mega Claw!" 

"Wha...!" 

Joe, charged at SkullMeramon's throat. His dramon destroyers went right through SkullMeramon's neck. 

"Bye." 

A few moments after the attack was accomplished, SkullMeramon's head bursts into data, followed by his body. 

"Not bad, I think I'll call that attack, Guillotine Strike. Huh?" 

Just then, the data that was previously SkullMeramon, got into Joe. 

"What the.....? I....I just absorbed his data. It felt good, ..........extraordinary!!! Huh? 

Then suddenly, Joe's armor began to heal itself. 

"Incredible, the dents in my armor are disappearing. Poor SkullMeramon, it looks like your efforts were in vain." 

Unfortunately, Joe didn't notice that there was someone watching him. 

"Huh, it appears my little experiment succeeded my first test. It's incredible how he destroyed SkullMeramon, so easily. He only wasted time to try to get information, mainly about me, but I'm sure if he got anything else, it would satisfy him just as much. Joe was also able to learn how to absorb other Digimon's data. Very good Joe, keep it up, if you continue to succeed at this rate, our reunion will be sooner than you think. Ha ha ha, let the games begin." 

"It still intrigues me, how I was able to absorb SkullMeramon data like that. I have a lot of questions, so I need to find out where these questions can be answered. When those Monochromon charged through me, they went in a northern direction. I think, I'll go in that direction too." 

So, Joe proceeded to follow the direction of the Monochromon. Even though, it was a simple task of walking, Joe had difficulty, trying to walk. 

"Darn it, this desert surface doesn't help. I've been walking for an hour now and all I've seen are tumbleweed, heat waves, and a scorching sun. Man, I've never persperated like this before. Suprisingly, this heated armor hasn't burned me, since I've been here in this heat. Either, the material is burn proof or I'm scalier than I thought. Hey, I think I see something." 

In fact, Joe did see something. The herd of Monochromon, that stampeded him earlier, were right in his sights. 

"Hey, maybe they can help me out. Yo, Monochromon! Can you help me out? What? 

Joe noticed that the Monochromon weren't paying attention to him, but attempting to stomp on something. 

"Hey, what are you guys, trying to do?" 

Suddenly, one of the Monochromon stepped out from the herd and replied, "That's none of your business. Just stay out of this, we want no trouble." 

"Great, but I need some help. You see, I'm trying to find a village or some place where I can rest. Do you know of any places nearby like that?" 

"No, now leave us alone!" 

"Wow, he's polite, but I need answers and they're the only ones here, that can assist me. Huh, I thought I just saw what they are stomping at. Wait a sec." 

Joe started to stare closer at their target, when he finally saw their victim. 

"Hey, they're stomping on a Renamon! Hey, you guys stop it!" 

Just then, the Monochromon that had talked to him earlier, started to charge in Joe's direction. 

"I told you to mind your own business!" 

"Please, don't make me hurt you." 

The Monochromon tackled Joe head on, fortunately, Joe was on the defensive. His dramon destroyers, were the only things that kept Monochromon from ramming into him. Noticing that his attempts were causing no harm, the Monochromon charged in another direction, to gain some distance for a firing assault. 

"It doesn't have to be this way." 

"Die, Volcanic Strike!" 

The non stopping assault of fireballs hit it's target, from the waist up. Joe knew, he had to fight yet again. 

"Why, couldn't you just stop. Now, I have to destroy you." 

"Volcanic Strike!" 

"That attack is starting to bug me!" 

Joe, this time, dodged the attack and went for a heavy offensive. His dramon destroyers on the attack. Unfortunately, for Monochromon, he shouldn't have been such a jerk to this mega powerhouse. 

"No, don't kill me!" 

"First, you were rude to me, knowing perfectly well that I was in need of assistance. Then, you and your friends wouldn't stop attacking that Renamon, after I told you to stop and now you try to kill me, tell me why I should spare your life?" 

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise." 

Now, Joe was a compassionate person and it seemed that Monochromon was being sincere. So, Joe forgave him. 

"Alright, I'll spare you this time, but next time, if you ever do this again, you'll never see your life again. Understood?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, now can someone tell me where I can get to the nearest town?" 

Sad to say, Monochromon was lying and now that Joe had his defenses lowered, he decided to take a shot. 

"Take this!" 

"Ahhh!" 

Monochromon had lunged his horn into a part of Joe's leg, that had no armor. 

"Now, I'll finish your worthless life." 

"You lied to me, for that you will perish! Mega Claw! 

Joe shoved his dramon destroyers into the Monochromon's hide, until the Digimon burst into data. Which was absorbed by Joe and just like last time, he was healed from his injuries. 

"Now, who's going to tell me, where the nearest village or town is?" 

None of the Monochromon, replied to Joe's question. 

"Hello, I asked you a question, aren't you going to answer me?" 

Again, no reply was heard. This time though, Joe sensed that they were afraid of him, so he decided to talk to them in a different tone. 

"Um, look, I'm not from around here and I would really appreciate it, if you can tell me where the nearest town or village is?" 

Finally, one of the Monochromon replied. 

"No, we don't know where the nearest town or village is. You see, we usually live out here in the desert." 

"I see, well thank you anyway. Oh, one more question, um, what are you going to do with that Renamon?" 

"We're going to kill her." 

"Why?" 

"She tried to attack one of our own , so we all attacked back. Justice must be served." 

"I see, but what kind of justice is that? Sounds more like revenge to me." 

"So, what do you propose?" 

"Well, why don't you let her go with a warning, so that way, she learns her lesson." 

"Um, very well let her go!" 

It seemed that the Monochromon that had spoken to Joe, was their leader, since the others did what she commanded them to do. All the Monochromon, moved to the side, to let the Renamon leave. At this point, the Renamon could hardly move and struggled to approach Joe. By the time, the Renamon was near Joe, it collapsed. 

"Oh my!" 

"Her fate, is now in your hands, Wargreymon." 

Thank you, I'll be on my way. Bye!" 

Joe waved good bye to the helpful Monochromon, as he continued on his journey. 

"Great, not only am I lost, tired, and hot, but now, I'm carrying excess cargo! It just keeps getting better and better." 

In the distance, you can hear the voice of the creature, that started the nightmare. 

"You're right Joe, it's going to get alot better. Ha ha ha ha................. 

To be continued..............   
  



	3. Hot Night Cold Day

**Man Within The Armor**   
**Part III**   
**By**   
**Wargreymon**

  
  
  
  
  


"Well, I'm pleased with my little experiment. He's becoming quite the hero and he also found a little   
friend to play with. It's so cute, it almost makes me feel bad, that I have to destroy him, but hopefully, that won't be anytime soon." 

Our villain was finishing his daily surveillance of the Digital World, when an unexpected guest arrived. 

"Hello, boss are you here?" 

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want, Angewomon?" 

"Well, I wanted to see if you needed a pick me up?" 

"Um, not now, I'm busy." 

"What now, are you still watching that pathetic human?" 

"Don't you dare call him pathetic!!!!" 

"Why not, he's a weakling?" 

"Because, you are a fool!!!! You have no idea, how powerful that human is!" 

"Sir, are you saying that this human can be the one who is destined to save the Digital World?" 

"Of course not! But, he is a force that should not be underestimated." 

"I see, so do you want me to take him out, sir?" 

"No, not yet, I want to continue observing him, he amuses me." 

"Very well, but can I do something else?" 

"And what might that be?" 

"Can I have some fun with you?" 

"Oh, very well, I guess I can have some fun." 

And with that, our villain went to have some fun with his mistress. Meanwhile, in the desert, our hero is preparing for a cold night. 

"Alright, just two more branches and I'll have enough wood to make a fire. The sun is going down and you know what that means, a cold night. So, I gotta make sure that me and my guest, stay warm. Okay, I think that's about it, I think I'll head back to the cave." 

So then, Joe headed back after a long day of branch collecting. After an hour, Joe had finally reached the cave and not a moment too soon. 

"Man, it's freakin freezing out here!!! I still remember about an hour ago, I was sweating bullets. Well, the good news is, I'm okay. I better get the fire going." 

It took a while, but Joe finally got a fire going, by striking his armor against some rocks, to get a spark. 

"It's a good thing, I can see in the dark or I wouldn't have been able to start this fire. Oh, that's a lot better, it's nice and warm now. I hope Renamon is feeling better. At first, I thought it probably wasn't a big deal, since she was able to walk towards me, but now I'm not sure." 

Then suddenly, his guest started to move. 

"Ah, where am I?" 

"You're safe here." 

"Huh, who are you?" 

"I'm....ah, Wargreymon, I saved you from a herd of Monochromon, a few hours ago, remember?" 

"Um, yeah, I remember now. Well, I thank you for your kindness, I'll leave." 

"Wait, why are you leaving?" 

"Because this is your home, I don't want to impose." 

"You're not imposing, please keep me company." 

"Why do you care about my welfare?" 

"Because, you're a living creature, I couldn't just leave you to die." 

"What?" 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"Ah, no, it's just I've never heard a Digimon say anything like that to me before." 

"How come?" 

"How come, what?" 

"How come, you've never heard a Digimon say that before?" 

"Because, our world is cold, no one cares about anyone here." 

"Oh, I see." 

"You should know that." 

"Well, I don't, I usually just keep to myself." 

"Oh? So, why were you asking the Monochromon for directions?" 

"I travel alone." 

"So, that's why you were looking for a village, huh?" 

"Well, um, I'm new here, I needed someone to familiarize me with the area, that's all." 

"Why can't you do that yourself?" 

"Um, because I don't feel like it, so?" 

"You do know that you sound immature, right?" 

"How dare you, call me immature, you better hope I don't kill you, right now on the spot!" 

"Now why would you do that, when you put so much effort into reviving me?" 

"Because, you have a big mouth that needs to be shut!" 

"Okay, kill me." 

Joe took his dramon destroyers and aimed them at Renamon's neck. Renamon didn't even break a sweat, while Joe was swallowing gallons of saliva down his throat. He then started to think to himself. 

_Oh man, this is just great! I don't want to kill her, but if I don't, she'll tell everyone she meets, that I'm a weakling, and that'll put me in worse shape than I'm in now. Why couldn't I of just kept my big mouth shut?_

"Well?" 

"I...can't, it wouldn't be right." 

"Oh, why not?" 

"Because, that's a pathetic excuse to take a life." 

"I agree, so what's for dinner?" 

"Ah, what dinner?" 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything out there when I was hunting for branches." 

"I see, well, I'm off." 

"Wait, you're just gonna leave, because I don't have any food!" 

"Yeah, see ya." 

Renamon disappeared in a blur, leaving Joe all alone. 

"Oh great, now I'm back to being alone again! Well, since I have nothing to eat, I'll just go to sleep." 

So, Joe went to sleep, and slept for several hours, until someone woke him up. 

"Hey, Wargreymon, wake up." 

"Huh, what? Renamon! How come you came back?" 

"Well, you did save my life. I just went out to find some dinner." 

"Oh, how was it?" 

"It was great!" 

"Well, I'm real happy for you." 

"Don't feel bad, I saved you some." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, get up and see." 

Afterwards, Joe got up and saw a banquet of different foods. Joe almost couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Wow, all this for me?" 

"Yeah, all for you!" 

"But, why would you go out of your way for me?" 

"I could ask the same question." 

"Ha ha ha, thanks!" 

"No problem." 

Joe then proceeded to consume the huge banquet. Within an hour, the banquet had disappeared, and all that was left, was a satisfied mega. 

"Wow, that was one of the best meals, I've ever had." 

"I take it, you liked it?" 

"Liked it, I loved it!!!" 

"I'm glad, um, I don't mean to be rude, but you devoured that meal, in an unusually polite manner." 

"Um, that's because I went to the Wargreymon Academy of Fine Eating." 

"What?" 

"I'm just kidding!" 

"Oh, I've never seen a Wargreymon have a sense of humor." 

"Well, you have now." 

Afterwards, there was a moment of silence, as Renamon observed Joe, very inquisitively. 

"Um, did I say something that upset you?" 

"Um, no it's just that, I've never known a Digimon like you before." 

"I see, I disturb you." 

"No, you could never disturb me! You're sweet, kind, and you even have a sense of humor. Wargreymon, can I make a request?" 

"Um, I guess." 

"Can I go with you? I want to repay you for saving my life." 

"You don't have to repay me for anything." 

"Please, I like your company." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I have to admit, I am a little lonely." 

"See, I can keep you company." 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"So, can I go with you?" 

"Well....." 

Joe didn't want Renamon to get hurt, but he also wanted her company. Just then, she started to to give a sad look, you know the one, the kind that looks like they're going to cry. 

"Oh, how can I say no." 

"Oh, thank you Wargreymon, you'll never regret it!" 

At that point, Renamon was all over him, trying to hug every ounce of him. She then started to look into his eyes with an almost desiring state. This was starting to make Joe nervous. 

"Um, maybe we should get some sleep?" 

"Oh, yeah, okay!" 

She then started to make a bed for herself, right next to Joe. 

"Ah, why are you making your bed so close to me?" 

"Um, because it's cold, and you're nice and warm." 

"Ah, I'm going to bed." 

"Me too!" 

So Joe then laid down and was starting to doss off, when Renamon started to snuggle next to him. Now, Joe wasn't just nervous, he was scaried out of his mind! 

"Um, good night Wargreymon." 

"Ah, um, ah, good night!" 

"Huh?" 

But before Renamon could question his unusual reply, he started to snore. 

The next day came and Renamon was up at the crack of dawn. She stared at Joe in a inquisitive, yet affectionate glare. Noticing that he was still sleeping, she decided to wake him up. 

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up." 

"Huh, what? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I just woke you up since it's dawn." 

"Is that all? I'm going back to bed." 

"Come on Wargreymon, this is the perfect time to start walking!" 

"But I'm still tired." 

"Maybe this will make you feel better." 

Renamon then kissed Joe on the cheek. 

"Um, ah, I!" 

"What, you didn't like it?" 

"No, I.....just wasn't expecting that!" 

"Well, did you like it?" 

Just as Joe was going to reply, the cave started to tremble. 

"What the heck was that?" 

"Looks like we got company, Wargreymon." 

Both Digimon jumped out of the cave to discover the intruder behind the tiny tremor. 

"Oh great, Paildramon! I'll take care of this, Renamon stay back!" 

"I got no arguments there!" 

Renamon then hid behind a rock that was a couple of feet away, to stay out of the way. 

"So Paildramon, what do you want?" 

"Your head on a platter!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me human!" 

"Human? Wargreymon what is he talking about?" 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." 

"You mean he didn't tell you? Let me inform you about your so called friend's true identity!" 

"You're not going to say anything! Mega Claw!!!" 

"Desperado Blaster!" 

Wargreymon lunged at his opponent at full power. 

"Darn it! My attacks aren't working!" 

"Now you die! Guillotine Strike!" 

Wargreymon was about to hit his target, when he disappeared. 

"Paildramon, where are you?" 

"Wargreymon, is it true? Are you human?" 

"Renamon, this isn't the time." 

"It's true isn't it?" 

"Oh, it's true." 

"Paildramon!" 

"My boss turned him into a Wargreymon. So much for your true love, huh?" 

"No! Diamond Storm!" 

Renamon's attack hit Paildramon with no problem. By hitting him, he was back in visible sight. 

"Now, you die, fox!" 

"So, you were invisible all this time, and here I was thinking you were just quick." 

"Shut up, fool!" 

"Diamond Storm!!!!" 

"Desperado Blaster!" 

Renamon took a direct hit. 

"No!" 

"Now, to finish you." 

"I won't let you kill her. Terra Force!!!!" 

The giant force of energy, blasted Paildramon into the side of a cliff. 

"Jerk!" 

"Wargreymon!" 

"Renamon!" 

Joe immediately ran to his fallen friend. 

"Don't worry Renamon, you're going to be okay." 

"I don't think so, Wargreymon. I was hurt pretty badly." 

"No, don't leave me." 

"Don't worry about me, Wargreymon." 

"How can I not, you're my friend." 

"Can, I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"What's your real name?" 

"Joe." 

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful person." 

"Renamon, I....." 

Just then, Paildramon bursted out of the cliff. 

"Now you die! Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon!" 

"Damn you!" 

"Positron Laser!" 

The direct hit, sent Joe flying into the side of the cliff. 

"Say good bye, Renamon." 

"Renamon!" 

"Joe, I love you!" 

"Positron Laser!" 

"Ah!!!!" 

Renamon bursted into data. 

"No!" 

At this point, Joe was ready to kill. His power sky rocketed, as he blasted out of the cliff. 

"You basterd! Now, you'll be the one to die!" 

"No, you'll die! Positron Laser!" 

"Terra Force!!!" 

"Her data is still around, I better absorb it!!!" 

"Piece of shi....." 

"Positron Laser." 

"Terra Force!!!" 

"Looks like we're even. I'll change that, Imperialdramon change to fighting mode!" 

"Oh, crap!" 

"Positron Laser!!!!" 

"Ah!!!" 

Wargreymon disappeared in the blast. 

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." 

"Ahh!!!!" 

Wargreymon, from out of no where, rammed Imperialdramon fighting mode through an entire cliff. 

"Darn you! Why don't you just die!" 

"The only one who is going to die, is you!" 

In the shadows, we hear a familiar voice. 

"Good job, Joe. Finish him off, if you can. Ha ha ha ha hah ha!!!!! 

To be continued................   
  
  
  



	4. Enemy Revealed

Hello fellow fanfiction fans!!! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy with college and finals. As always, if you want to read more chapters you have to review. It helps me to know if the story is successful or not. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll discontinue this fic and move on to something else. In addition, if you have any comments or suggests I'll gladly except them. Okay on with the show!!!^_~ 

**Man Within The Armor**

**Part IV**

**By**

**Wargreymon**

  
  
  
  


The sun was at it's peak and all was silent as the two megas were preparing for their ultimate fight. Both were powering up. 

"You're going to pay for killing Renamon!" 

"I doubt you can do anything to stop me. Your previous attacks were pathetic, I hope this time you will give me a decent workout." 

"Oh I will, Terra Force!!!" 

"Positron Laser!!" 

The two attacks canceled out in huge explosion. As the dust settled, Imperialdramon Fighting Mode could be seen with not a single scratch on him. 

"Pathetic as usual. Huh?" 

Wargreymon was nowhere in sight. 

"Not that whole gorilla style battling again! Come on out Joe, don't make me go after you. If you come out now, I'll kill you swift and painless!" 

While the ultra was stating threats, Joe was sneaking up from behind. His dramon destroyers were screaming for blood shed, suddenly he began to have a brief flashback of Renamon's death. This unexpected memory began to boil Joe's blood and spawned a dangerous fit of rage as he lunged at his deadly opponent. 

"I'll make you pay!!" 

Imperialdramon Fighting Mode (IFM) instantly turned around. 

"What the...." 

He couldn't even finish his sentence as Wargreymon rammed him into another side of the cliffs. Unfortunately, it didn't do Joe any good as IFM was back on his feet as if the attack was ineffective. 

"That can't be!" 

"But it is, as you can see Joe, I'm not going to back down and since you haven't had a chance to really developing any of your attacks it's almost a given that I'll be the victor of this match!" 

As IFM was jabbering away, Joe was planning his next move.__

_"All right, this guy isn't going go down that easily as I had planned. None of my attacks are even denting him. I only got one option, I need to tap into this animal form and summon it's true power!!!"_

"Time's up Joe, say good bye." 

"I won't give up!!!" 

"Whatever, Positron Laser!" 

"Terra Force!" 

Again, the attacks canceled. But to Joe's surprise, IFM had disappeared. 

"What the..." 

IFM appears behind him. 

"Surprise!" 

"Terra...Ah!!" 

IFM slammed him into the ground. The impact started to shake the whole area. Wargreymon ,afterward, tried to get up, but IFM slammed into him. 

"AHH!!!" 

"How does that feel?" 

"AHH!!!" 

His started to shove his foot into Wargreymon's spine at full force. 

"Please, stop." 

"Come on Joe, would you stop if it was the other way around." 

"Maybe." 

"Yeah right, you would do what I'm doing, finishing you off." 

"AHH!!!" 

Suddenly, Wargreymon's eyes began to glow and he started push against IFM's foot. 

"What? So, you have some fight left in you after all. It's a shame I have to kill you, I would of loved to be your partner. But it's my hide or yours. Positron Laser!!" 

"No!!!" 

"Ah!" 

Wargreymon pushed hard enough to send IFM falling on his back and missing the attack. 

"Darn you, you're going to pay for that." 

"Ah!!" 

Wargreymon began to roar like the dramon he was. IFM was starting to show fear in his eyes at what he was seeing. 

"Darn you!!! Positron Laser!!!!" 

"AH!!!" 

The attack hit it's target, but had no effect. 

"What? No!! Positron Laser!!"   
  
Again, the attack was no effect, but IFM had anticipated this and was on the retreat. Wargreymon let out another roar and began to chase his prey. 

"No, I won't be defeated. Huh."   
  
IFM noticed Joe was near the cliff and devised a plan. 

"Take this, Positron Laser!!" 

The attack was at some distance from Wargreymon, which made him turn around to see the attack's target. 

"Huh." 

The attack slammed into cliff, which caused an avalanche that landed directly on Wargreymon's face. The dramon was completely buried in a pile of rubble. 

"It's over, he's died. Ha ha ha ha!! But just in case, Positron Laser!!" 

The ultra sent another serving of rubble on top of the hybrid to confirm his demise. 

"Okay, I'm out of here."   
  
IFM began to fly back to base. 

A half an hour went by and he was beginning to feel cocky. 

"Ha ha ha!!! That human was so weak. To think I was afraid of him. Ha ha ha!! AH!!!" 

Something from out of nowhere rammed him to the point of dizziness. 

"Man, what the heck was that?" 

"Your worst nightmare!" 

"What the... It can't be." 

To IFM's surprise, Wargreymon was right in his face, with not even a single scratch on him. 

"That's impossible, not even a scratch!!!" 

"If it's so impossible, how come I'm standing in front of you with no scratches on me?" 

"Eat this, Positron Laser!!" 

Wargreymon dodged the attack like it was a joke. His speed had significantly increased since the last battle. 

"My turn, Terra Force!!" 

"Ah!!" 

The giant sphere of energy was twice as big as the average attack. The overwhelming attack sent IFM crashing into a nearby forest below. Afterward Wargreymon went down below to the forest to hunt down his prey yet again. At this point, IFM had wasted no time licking his wounds, he was running at top speed in an attempt to escape the hybrid monster. 

"I can't beat him now, not at that state. He's a savage, he'll rip me to shreds." 

"Pika Boo!!" 

"AH!!" 

Wargreymon was right in IFM's face, with his dramon destroyers pointing at the fallen enemy. 

"Please, don't kill me!!!" 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Earlier, you said that you might spare my life, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember. But let me ask you this, how come you didn't show any compassion to that Renamon?" 

"I had orders to." 

"Please, she was only a rookie, what harm could she had done to you." 

"No harm what so ever." 

"So why did you kill her?!" 

"I told you I had orders. My master gave me precise orders to kill her, he said that he wanted to see you suffer. Personally, if it was up to me, I would of spare her. But it wasn't my call." 

"Fine, I have one more question?" 

"What's that?" 

"Who's your master?" 

"I don't know his identity, all I know is he has complete control over the Digital World. The only one who knows his identity is his mistress." 

"Mistress?" 

"Yeah, she's his second in command. I only hear his orders and obey them." 

"I see. Okay, I'll spare you this time. Just don't attack me again and you'll be fine." 

Wargreymon then turn and headed north with his back turned. Suddenly, you can hear IFM get up. He pointed his blaster at Joe, getting ready to fire. Joe knew what the the Digimon was up to. 

"I'm sorry, but he'll kill me. I'm died either way." 

"I'm sorry too." "Positron Laser!!" 

"Terra Tornado!!!" 

Joe went right through the attack and hit his target. 

"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Wargreymon's attack sliced through the mighty ultra like paper and canceled it once he had exited through the other side of his opponent. 

"Good night, Imperialdramon." 

The Digimon bursts into data. Surprisingly, Joe didn't absorb his data. 

"This Digimon was very noble at one time, you corrupted him!!!!" 

Joe's yell could be heard for miles. 

"I know you can hear me!!! Answer me!!" 

"You rung." 

The evil mastermind, had finally replied to the hybrid's call. 

"So, what are you going to throw at me next? What? Your mistress?" 

"Not yet, I think I'll give you a break, for now. Of course, I'll be testing you later." 

"You monster!" 

"Actually, if we're going to get technical, you're the monster. Look at you, you're a freak!" 

"You made me this!" 

"True, but it was only because I saw some true potential in you. Instead of yelling at me, you should be thanking me." 

"Oh, why should I?" 

"Well, think about it. You're the first of a invincible breed, the combined power of a human and Digimon. The intellect and learning capabilities of human with the full force power and strength of a Digimon, it the perfect weapon of destruction. I'm merely training you." 

"Well your training could cost me my life." 

"Granted, this training is difficult, but the reward will be so sweet." 

"So, when are you going to introduce yourself?" 

"In due time, right now stay focused at the task at hand. You'll be approaching a small village a few miles from here. There you can rest for the night, afterward, I suggest you keep moving." 

"Why?" 

"If you don't, I'll send my men after you and they'll destroy the whole village. I think you understand." 

"Of course." 

"Well, I'll leave you on your way, it's dinner time for me. Ciao!" 

Afterward, Joe ran as fast as he could to get to the village, so he could rest as much as he could. 

During the run Joe began to think. __

_"Man, I feel awful that I had to kill Imperialdramon Fighting Mode like that. He was probably tortured into working for that tyrant. Since I can't see this guy, there's no way I can beat him. In addition, he could be more powerful than the Digimon sovereigns for him to be able to gain complete control over the entire Digital World. That's something I have to consider when confronting him. Until then, I'm going to have to follow this guy's orders."_

Finally, after an hour of running, he had reached the village. The village was surrounded by huts. "Huh, judging by the sounds I'm picking up, the villagers are all at the center of the village." Joe then proceeded to walk to the center. During the walk, he had admired the wonderful sights of paintings and decorations that were hung around the village. 

"Wow, this village looks great! I wonder if they're having a celebration of some kind. Come to think of it, I wonder if anyone will be willing to help me. I might have to sleep outside the village tonight. Ah man, if that's the case, then I'm going to freeze my ass tonight!" 

After another few minutes Joe arrived at the middle of the village. 

"Wow!"   
  
It was quite a sight, the place was packed with all kinds of Digimon. From in-training to ultimate, the village was a pretty happening place. As soon as Joe walked into the crowd, everyone was silent. Joe was ,of course, nervous by this display of attention. Suddenly, a Gatomon appeared in front of him. She of course replied. 

"What do you want?" 

"Ah, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night. I'll be gone in the morning." 

"I see, I'm cool with that. What do you guys think?" 

Afterward, everyone went back to their conversations. 

"I guess that's a yes." 

Gatomon couldn't help but laugh. 

"So, what brings you to this part of the Digital World, big guy?" 

"Well, I'm just a wanderer. I never stay in one spot for too long." 

"Well, you're welcome to stay at my hotel for tonight." 

"That's really nice of you, but I'm afraid I can't pay for my stay." 

"Sure you can. In exchange for room and board, you can tell me all about your journeys." 

"Okay." 

Joe was feeling a little more comfortable after Gatomon's hospitality. 

"So, do you want to hang around here or would you like to eat something at my tavern?" 

"Ah, this is a party is it not?" 

"Yeah it is." 

"So, isn't there any food here?" 

Gatomon began to laugh as hard as she could and replied. 

"Wargreymon, this place is packed with Digimon! Do you honestly think that there is any food left?" 

"I guess not." 

"Come on, I'll show you to my humble abow!" 

"Question." 

"Yeah." 

"Will I be able to fit in your hotel?" 

"Sure, I made Gatomon's tavern to accommodate any Digimon. But you might want to duck when entering." 

"Okay." 

Once they arrived, they went inside to have some supper. Yet again, he had a delicious meal. 

"Wow, that was great! Where did you learn to cook like that?" 

"That's my little secret Wargreymon. I'll leave you to get some sleep, but later you have to tell me one of your adventures." 

"Deal." 

"Okay, see ya later!" 

Joe was then left alone in his room. He immediately went to bed and slept, like a bear during winter. Later that day, he was woken up abruptly. 

"Wargreymon!! Wake up!" 

"Huh? What is it?" 

"It's night time, time for a story!" 

Gatomon then jumped into Joe's lap and snuggled up as close as she could. Joe was still shaking off the drowsy state he was previously in. 

"Okay, I'll tell you the adventure I just had the other day. But I'm not sure, if I should, it's a little violent." 

"That's okay, I've heard all kinds of stories." 

"Alright." 

Joe then told the story of his battle with Imperialdramon Fighting Mode. Once he was done, it was really late. 

"Wow, that was a great story! One of the best ones I've heard!" 

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome!" 

"Um, it's getting late. I think I'm going to call it a day." 

"Ow!!" 

"I know. Tell you what, I'll tell you another story before I leave tomorrow." 

"That'll be great, okay!" 

"Great!" 

"Good night, Wargreymon." 

"Good night, Gatomon." 

Joe then went to sleep. Just as Gatomon was closing the door, she thought.__

_"He's really sweet. No one has been so nice to me before. Plus, he's a_ _lot of fun to be with. I'm going to miss him so much."_

During the night, Joe was tossing and turning in his bed. After a while, Gatomon woke him up. 

"Hey, wake up big guy!" 

"Huh, what?" 

"You were having a nightmare." 

"Oh, how do you know?" 

"Wargreymon, I felt your tossing and turning throughout the house! Of course I know!" 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, I get a lot of nightmares too." 

"Really? How come?" 

"I rather not say." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Wargreymon." 

"Yeah." 

"If you want, I can sleep with you and make sure you don't get any nightmares?" 

"Are you sure you want to?" 

"Sure!" 

"Okay!" 

Wargreymon went back to lying on his bed and Gatomon sat in front of his face and snuggled next him. 

"Hey, don't suffocate me!" 

"Only if you try to flatten me!" 

"Okay." 

Well, both Digimon were in deep slumber. As Joe was sleeping, Gatomon woke up and started to cry. She kept herself as silent as possible, not to wake him up. 

"I don't want you to leave. I've never felt so happy before." 

She then snuggled back into her position, preparing to go back to sleep. But before she went back to sleep, she whispered something in Wargreymon's ear. 

"I love you."   
  
  
  



End file.
